Come little children
by Adada
Summary: Abusé par les Dursley, Harry reçoit l'aide de la personne la plus improbable. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'IL l'aide. Et que va-t-il arriver maintenant au sauveur? Abus sur enfant, viol sans description. Traduction!


**Come little children**

**Auteur : xXloveangelsXx**

**Traductrice : Moi**

**Bêta : Cleo McPhee**

**Disclaimer : l'auteur ne possède rien à part son imagination et moi je ne possède rien à part l'autorisation de traduire son one shot.**

**Warnings : Abus sur mineur et viol non détaillé.**

**Info sur la musique :**

**Nom : Come Little Children**

**Composé par : James Horner**

**Paroles de : Brock Walsh**

**Arrangé et faite par : Katethegreat19 (nom sur youtube)**

**Pour écouter la musique : / / www . youtube . com / watch? v = MklsUrfbiE0 (sans les espaces)**

_Explications : ayant un problème avec mon autre compte et ne pouvant y retourner, je m'en suis fait un autre_. _Donc je poste cette histoire que beaucoup ont déjà lu mais avec mon new compte. _

_Merci de votre compréhension ^^  
_

**

* * *

**

**0****Come Little Children****0**

_**Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away**_

_**Into A Land Of Enchantment**_

_**(viens petits enfants, je vais te prendre**_

_**sur une terre d'enchantement)**_

Des images traversaient son esprit, restant mais quelques secondes devant ses yeux, quelques unes d'elles qu'il ne voulait pas voir et essayait de toutes ses forces de repousser et d'autres qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il était encore conscient de ce qui l'entourait, cependant il tombait doucement, mais quand même loin de cela et à la fin, il était consumé par son inconscience.

Presque immédiatement, le doux silence de son inconscience était brutalement brisé et il se trouvait, comme chaque nuit, au milieu de sa chambre à cause d'un autre terrible cauchemar. Il revenaient chaque nuit et étaient presque aussi mauvais que la réalité.

Son oncle se tenait au-dessus de lui, ceinture à la main, les petits yeux mauvais brillaient comme ceux d'un meurtrier. Harry essaya de se sauver, mais il finit juste par se frapper la tête contre la tête du lit. Tremblant de peur et de panique, il essaya de supplier, même s'il savait que cela ne changerait rien, son oncle trouverait cela plus amusant de le battre.

« S'il te plaît... » il essaya, mais cela sonnait aussi bas qu'un murmure. Il savait qu'il avait de toute façon perdu.

Le gros porc sourit malicieusement à son infructueux essaie de supplier. « oh quel gentil garçon, mais tu sais que tu aimes cela. »

À ce moment, Harry broncha. À chaque fois que son oncle disait cela, cela voulait dire que ça n'allait pas juste être une session où il se ferait battre, mais quelque chose de _pire._ Des larmes de peur et d'épouvante se formèrent dans ses yeux les faisant piquer, et alors qu'il fermait fermement les yeux, essayant de faire partir le cauchemar, elles glissèrent silencieusement sur ses joues laissant une chaleur inconfortable derrière.

Des pas se faisaient entendre dans la petite chambre, se rapprochant, et il ne put empêcher le gémissement de peur de sortir de ses lèvres.

_Non,non,non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Non, s'il vous plaît faite arrêter cela. S'il vous plaît quelqu'un, n'importe qui! À l'aide..._

il ne savait pas après qui il criait, ou pourquoi il essayait même. Personne ne viendrait le sauver dans le monde réel, pourquoi est-ce que cela serait différent pour ses cauchemars ?

Au moment où la main de son oncle allait l'attraper, toute la chambre, incluant l'homme disparurent.

Tombant sur le dos, il pouvait sentir l'herbe entre ses doigts. Surprit, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu regarda autour et fut étonné par ce qu'il vit.

Il était entouré par des champs et des arbres, le soleil brillait doucement. Sa première pensée fut qu'il avait transplané, mais ce fut seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde _vraiment_ les alentours. Les arbres n'étaient pas des arbres ordinaires, mais de formes magnifiques, et les feuilles sur ceux-ci étaient de différentes couleurs, lui rappelant un arc-en-ciel. L'herbe était verte, mais quand il releva le regard, il fut ébahi par ce qu'il vit ; le ciel au-dessus de lui était d'un profond violet et même si c'était sombre, cela rendait l'image plus éclairée.

Où était cet endroit? Comment était-il arrivé ici?

Heureux d'avoir finalement échappé au cauchemar, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment il avait fait cela. Il avait tout essayé avant, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Pourquoi est-ce que cette fois était différente ? Peut-être qu'il était mort ? Non, rien ne serait aussi simple avec lui.

Il ne pouvait trouver aucune réponse sur la façon dont il avait fait cela, mais il trouva que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il était ici et pas dans un cauchemar. Il était loin de son oncle pour une fois. Il était en sécurité. Le monde semblait différent pour lui, comme si c'était une langue étrangère, mais il savait qu'il avait raison.

Juste cette fois, il était en sécurité

_**Come Little Children**_

_**The Time's Come To Play**_

_**Here In My Garden Of Shadows**_

_**(Le temps est venu de jouer**_

_**ici dans mon jardin des ombres)**_

Depuis la nuit où le cauchemar s'était évaporé devant ses yeux, peut importe quand Harry s'endormait et que le cauchemar commençait, il se trouvait dans le monde de rêves imaginaires.

Ce n'était jamais la même chose, il allait toujours à des endroits nouveaux et quelque fois, il allait même découvrir de lui-même. La façon dont le monde était créé était si paisible pour lui, il y avait quelque chose de serein à propos d'être seul dans un jardin sans fin avec une forêt et des feuilles colorées. Son endroit favori était un petit étang , l'eau claire faisait miroir au magnifique ciel au-dessus de lui, et le calme et doux son de l'eau ondulante autour des petits rochers disparaissant dans la forêt. Le bruit l'apaisait, lui faisant oublier où il était et pourquoi, quelque fois il sentait même qu'il s'endormait, cependant il savait qu'il dormait déjà.

Il avait pensé à beaucoup de chose à propos de la manière dont ce monde avait été créé depuis la première fois qu'il y été venu, et beaucoup de possibilité s'étaient présentées, mais après être venu plusieurs fois; il savait. Il pouvait la sentir, la présence d'un autre, quelqu'un de familier. Et c'était douloureusement évident de qui était cette présence. Au début, il avait essayé de le nier, ça ne pouvait être _Lui, _quelles raisons aurait-t-il de l'aider? Mais il savait que c'était Lui, il voulait juste que ça ne le soit pas.

Le fait que son pire ennemi était le seul qui le sauvait de ses cauchemars nuit après nuit le fit se poser des questions. Est-ce que personne d'autre ne faisait attention? Pas qu'il était aussi naïf pour penser que Voldemort faisait attention, mais personne n'avait jamais rien fait, et ce n'était pas juste à propos de ses cauchemars mais toute sa vie. Il avait toujours été seul; il était un monstre inutile comme son oncle lui rappelait si souvent.

Mais même maintenant qu'il savait qui était derrière son échappatoire, il ne pouvait changer le fait d'être reconnaissant. Chaque nuit, il avait peur que cela s'arrête, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait fait cela pour déconner avec son esprit, et maintenant ne gênerait plus jamais. Il était effrayé d'être de nouveau terrorisé par ses cauchemars.

Mais cela n'arriva jamais. Il ouvrait toujours ses yeux sur le ciel violet, quelques fois à moitié couvert par des nuages jaunes. La façon dont les couleurs faisaient le monde si différent du réel l'apaisait, rien de cela ne lui rappellerait les horreurs qu'il verrait quand il se réveillerait, et il se trouverait dormant calmement pour la première fois depuis des années. Doucement, il commençait même à sentir que ce monde était la réalité et que le monde réel était son cauchemar.

Et d'une certaine manière, ça l'était.

_**Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way**_

_**Through All The Pain And The Sorrows**_

_(Suivez moi doux enfants, je vais vous montrer le chemin_

_A travers toute la douleur et la tristesse )_

Mais le petit espoir de bonheur de Harry ne resta pas longtemps.

Le ciel dehors était clair, les étoiles brillaient vivement au numéro quatre de Privet Drive, où un petit enfant était couché sur son lit, tenant désespérément les draps alors qu'il entendait le bruit de pas se rapprochant. La poignée de porte se tourna doucement et une raie de lumière passa à travers la fente quand elle s'ouvrit. Des yeux verts vacillants regardaient le gros homme se tenant sur le pas de la porte. Son visage était entièrement rouge et ses yeux rétrécis de colère. Harry trembla, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, encore ?

« Toi, petit monstre dégoûtant, tout est de ta faute ! » cria follement son oncle.

Harry se poussa sur le côté le plus éloigné du lit, aussi loin que possible, mais il savait que c'était futile. Une grande main moite attrapa brutalement sa minuscule forme et le fit tomber du lit. Avant qu'il ne puisse même ouvrir les yeux, tout l'air de ses poumons fut sortie de force alors qu'il recevait un coup dans son estomac, un autre coup de pied le suivit et Harry était certain qu'il avait quelques côtes cassées – encore.

Cela continua et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de crier et supplier pour que cela arrête. Mais c'était loin de s'arrêter. Alors que Harry se sentait brutalement retourner sur son estomac, son esprit paniqua. _Non, non, pas ça, tout sauf ça! _Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait dit à voix haute, il ne savait pas s'il résistait, il était trop loin dans son esprit, essayant de se séparer de lui-même et de la scène qu'il était en train de subir, mais rata alors qu'il sentait son pantalon être arraché de son fin corps.

Alors que son oncle allait plus loin, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu cria à s'en vider les poumons. La douleur brûlante à travers son corps était insoutenable, les larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux fermement serrés, et de sa bouche venait des supplications incohérentes.

Mais seulement une personne pouvait l'entendre.

_**Weep Not Poor Children**_

_**For Life Is This Way**_

_**Murdering Beauty And Passions**_

_(Ne pleurez pas pauvres enfants_

_Pour la vie, c'est ce chemin_

_beauté et passions meurtrières )_

Alors que l'homme au dessus de lui remplissait son intérieur, Harry sentit quelque chose dans son esprit, c'était comme une ombre, planant juste en dehors de son champs d'action, comme une mémoire oubliée qui voulait faire son chemin de retour. Le garçon battu se prenait à penser que c'était Lui, qu'il était finalement venu pour le sauver encore. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser de cette manière, il savait que ses vœux silencieux pour que tout soit fini étaient faux, il était supposé survivre, tous les sauver, mais comment pourrait-il s'il ne pouvait pas se sauver lui-même? _Et pourquoi devrait-il quand personne ne se donnait la peine de le sauver._

La dernière pensée qui passa dans son esprit n'était pas la sienne, ou l'était-ce ? Il était si confus, mais la pensée n'avait-elle pas été vraie ? Personne ne le sauvait, donc pourquoi était-il supposé les sauver ?

Plus de coups malmenants son petit corps et les cris rauques faisaient échos dans la nuit. Quelque chose fit clic dans son esprit et l'ombre empli tous ses sens, c'était tout autour de lui, mais avec surprise, il ne se sentait pas effrayé. Ça l'amenait ailleurs, le séparait de lui-même, il pouvait toujours sentir où il était, mais il se sentait comme s'il était un spectateur et pas la personne qui était couchée sur le sol froid. Ce n'était pas jusqu'à ce que son oncle s'ennuie finalement et parte, que Harry revienne. Il n'enregistra aucun changement avant de sentir la sensation poisseuse du sang sous lui.

La présence était maintenant de retour en tant qu'ombre de fond, mais tenait une promesse d'un oubli bienheureux. Il avait juste besoin de sortir de la mare de sang. Il savait que s'il fermait les yeux maintenant, il partirait, mais si son oncle ou sa tante le trouvaient comme ça le matin suivant, tout se répéterait juste.

Avec des mains tremblantes, glissantes dans le fluide rouge,le garçon essaya de se retourner, une douleur aigüe passa à travers son torse et il mordit ses lèvres à sang, essayant de retenir un cri. Doucement, avec des larmes dans ses yeux émeraudes, il se coucha sur le dos, respirant fortement, essayant de calmer la douleur qui semblait parcourir son corps entier. Éloignant les larmes, il vit au dehors de la fenêtre et dans la nuit, le ciel noir planant au dessus remplit d'étoiles argentées toutes brillantes en se moquant de lui. Il espérait pouvoir être si loin, le plus loin possible de toute chose. Mais il pouvait, il avait juste besoin de fermer les yeux et il savait qu'il serait emmené ailleurs.

Avec la fin de son pouvoir, le dit survivant rampa vers le lit, laissant une trace de sang et de saleté sur son chemin. Se mettre sur le lit fut le plus difficile et il cria de douleur et de soulagement quand il fut finalement couché. Tout son corps était endolori et son visage était trempé de larmes et de sang, les draps furent trempés avec le sang qui se mélangeait avec les autres fluides. Les ténèbres trainèrent sur lui et il ne put résister plus longtemps, il sombra, loin de la douleur et loin de la tristesse.

_**Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way**_

_**To Weary Of Life And Deceptions**_

_**Rest Now My Children**_

_**For Soon We'll Away**_

_**into The Calm And The Quiet**_

_( chut maintenant chers enfants, ça devrait être ce chemin_

_pour se lasser de la vie et des déceptions_

_restez maintenant mes enfants_

_car bientôt nous serons ailleurs_

_dans le calme et le silence )_

Cette nuit et toutes les autres nuits depuis lors, quand l'oncle de Harry allait trop loin pour que Harry puisse penser, un délicieux oubli le prit quand il tombait endormi. Il n'entrait pas dans le monde de rêve comme il avait l'habitude, mais était accueilli par des ténèbres consumants.

La première fois, quand il n'avait pas ouvert ses yeux sur le ciel violet, il avait pensé qu'il était encore réveillé, ou alors qu'il avait été abandonné, ce qui était une pensée stupide, comment quelqu'un pouvait être abandonné par quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vraiment été là ? Mais tous ses doutes avaient été envoyés ailleurs quand il avait senti Sa présence autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien là, que les ténèbres, et peut-être qu'Il _était _les ténèbres, Harry ne faisait pas vraiment attention, il était en sécurité encore et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Il se sentait éternel dans les ténèbres, et ne prit même pas la peine de faire un tour, l'endroit pouvait être sans fin ou ce pouvait être une petite pièce, il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait voir et il s'en foutait. Actuellement, la seule chose à laquelle il faisait attention ces jours, était que les deux mondes étaient là quand il s'endormait. Chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient et puis s'ouvraient soit pour les couleurs ou les ténèbres, Harry se sentait protégé, il y avait quelqu'un qui faisait assez attention à lui pour faire cela, quelqu'un qui ne détournait pas juste le regard, et alors que le temps passait, il lutta de moins en moins à la pensée que la personne était Voldemort. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir mal à propos de cela, que les autres qu'il était manipulé, mais aussi longtemps que ça contenait son salut, il ne faisait pas attention sur le fait d'être manipulé.

Pour Harry, les ténèbres n'étaient pas froid, c'était une chaude lueur, la blanc était froid comme la neige, mais le noir l'apaisait, ce n'était pas une couleur, mais plus un sentiment pour lui. Un sentiment de confort, d'appartenance. Le noir était toujours vu comme les ténèbres, comme malsain, mais ça couvrait seulement l'inconnu, et les personnes avaient peur de l'inconnu. Comme ici dans les ténèbres où il ne pouvait rien voir, il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait s'y trouver, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas et ça ne lui faisait pas peur. En fait, il était heureux que tout ici était inconnu, qu'il ne devait pas penser quand il était ici, que personne ne lui demandait jamais rien.

Peu importait quand il était dans le néant, il faisait cela; rien. En contraste de quand il était dans l'autre monde où il explorait, ici, il se relaxait juste, écoutait le son du rien, et laissait son corps cassé espérant que peut-être un jour les ténèbres pourraient raccommoder son âme brisée ensemble aussi. Il n'était jamais seul ici cependant, l'ombre de Sa présence l'accompagnait toujours, et quelque fois les ténèbres se mettaient autour de lui comme une embrasse et il se presserait dans cette embrasse comme un enfant cherchant le confort d'un adulte.

Il était content ici et il ne voulait jamais se réveiller. Il voulait juste son paisible oubli.

_**Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away**_

_**Into A Land Of Enchantment**_

_**Come Little Children**_

_**The Time's Come To Play**_

_**Here In My Garden Of Shadows**_

_(venez petits enfants, je vais vous emmener ailleurs_

_dans un monde d'enchantement_

_venez petits enfants_

_le temps est venu de jouer_

_ici dans mon jardin des ombres)_

C'était après une autre soirée horrible, que Harry, dans ses ténèbres silencieux, entendit un appel. Ça venait de l'intérieur de lui, mais en même temps du noir l'entourant.

_Dans pas longtemps, mon enfant, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le temps va venir. Dans pas longtemps._

Harry chercha la voix, mais comme toujours il n'y avait rien à voir. Il savait que c'était Lui, même si il ne l'avait pas su avant, il le savait maintenant, la voix aiguë et froide appartenait à une seule personne. Harry ne savait pas ce que le seigneur des ténèbres avait voulu dire par là. Le temps ? Temps de quoi ? Peut-être devrait-il répondre ? Alors qu'il essayait de formuler une réponse, il trouva qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire, qu'étiez vous supposé dire à votre ennemi qui était aussi celui qui vous avez sauvé de votre misérable vie plusieurs fois ? Eh bien Harry ne le savait pas, alors il resta silencieux et médita Ses mots. Est-ce qu'il devait se sentir effrayé ? Est-ce que Ses mots étaient des menaces ? Si oui Harry était heureux, cela voulait dire qu'Il le tuerait bientôt, qu'il pourrait finalement quitter sa vie une fois pour toute.

Les jours passèrent mais rien ne se passa, tout était toujours la même chose. Peut-être qu'il avait mal interprété Ses mots ? Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'ils pourraient vouloir dire d'autre. Tout ce que le seigneur des ténèbres essayait de faire à propos de lui était le tuer, mais encore une fois Il était la seule personne qui l'avait aidé quand il l'avait demandé. Toutes les pensées de Harry étaient un brouillard et il laissa rapidement tomber le fait de chercher une explication.

Mais il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant d'avoir sa réponse. Deux jours plus tard, Harry se réveilla au bruit d'un cri. Il ouvrit d'un coup ses yeux, et écouta avec des battements de cœur rapides. Plus de cris et de hurlements aigües venaient d'en bas, Harry reconnu la voix de sa tante dans les cris, mais après tout se mélangea avec un rire aiguë. Tous les cheveux sur le corps de Harry se redressèrent à ce son et il se sentit soudain gelé. Il était ici, après tout ce temps Il était finalement venu, et en jugeant par les cris venant de ses relatifs, Il était venu pour le tuer.

Le soulagement fut le premier sentiment qui traversa son corps, ça se terminera au moins. Il ne devrait plus jamais se réveiller après cette nuit. Il supposa qu'il devait penser à propos de sa vie, avoir des flashbacks et autres, mais qui voulait vraiment des flashbacks d'une telle vie ? Il essayait de penser à Ron et Hermione, mais quand il vit leurs visages souriant devant ses yeux, tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était de la trahison. Ils disaient qu'ils étaient ses amis, mais est-ce que les amis ne s'entre aidaient pas ? Est-ce que ses vrais amis ne devaient pas croire en lui et lui faire confiance quand il leur parlait de sa vie chez les Dursley ? Non, il n'y avait rien à se rappeler à propos de sa vie.

Une lumière verte alluma la maison et tout fut soudainement silencieux. C'était ça, maintenant c'était son tour. Le bruit de pas calme dans l'escalier se rapprochant et s'arrêtant momentanément devant sa porte. Doucement la porte s'ouvrit et Harry releva le regard vers le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, se tenant sur le pas de la porte, habillé d'une robe noire en contraste avec sa peau pâle lisse, Lord Voldemort. Alors que les yeux émeraudes de Harry se fixaient dans ceux rouges sang, de la peur traversa ses veines, Ses yeux brillaient sauvagement avec une colère incontrôlable.

Harry ferma ses yeux hermétiquement, tremblant. Tout ce qu'il espérait était une mort rapide, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore se battre. Mais ce qui se passa ensuite le choqua. À la sensation d'une main chaude se posant gentiment sur sa joue, les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Devant lui se tenait Voldemort, mais la colère dans Ses yeux avait disparu et à la place se trouvait quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait classer, était-ce de la curiosité ? De l'inquiétude ? Pourquoi serait-il concerné ? Peut-être qu'Il pensait que le sort rebondirait comme ça l'avait fait quand il avait été un bébé. Harry savait que ça ne le ferait pas, personne ne l'avait sauvé depuis que sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour lui, alors il n'y avait aucun amour le protégeant.

Il essaya d'ouvrir sa bouche pour le dire à Voldemort, mais fut de nouveau choqué quand une main ferma doucement sa bouche. Il avait jamais pensé que le seigneur des ténèbres pouvait être si gentil, et le plus choquant était la chaleur de Ses mains, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça semblait toujours naturel qu'Il ait les mains froides.

« Shh, ne parle pas, enfant. » dit Sa voix froide. « Tu ne verra jamais plus cet endroit, je te le promets. » à ces mots, Harry sentit un frisson descendre son dos. Le seigneur des ténèbres se releva, retrouvant toute sa hauteur.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, enfant, le temps est venu. » dit-il en tendant la main vers Harry. Le garçon hésita, semblant confus.

« je vais t'emmener ailleurs. » expliqua-t-Il, les orbes rouges étincelants dans les ténèbres. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais se leva doucement du lit et attrapa la main pale. _Où?_ Pensa Harry sachant qu'il serait entendu.

« À la maison. » répondit le seigneur des ténèbres souriant alors qu'il transplanait avec le garçon-qui-avait-survécu, laissant les habitants de Little Whinging dans le Surrey, dans la rue criant à la vue du numéro quatre brûlant.

Ce ne fut pas avant plusieurs années que le monde magique vint à connaître la vérité sur le destin de leur sauveur. Tous avaient pensé qu'il était mort avec ses relatifs, mais la vérité était loin de là.

Sans leur sauveur, La Lumière c'était doucement effritée, et c'était ce qui avait amené ce jour. Une grande armée des forces noires se tenait à l'extérieur des portes de Poudlard, avec un seigneur des ténèbres souriant en tête. À l'intérieur des mûrs du château, la panique fit irruption à la vue, mais l'horreur et le choc était encore plus grand à la vue de la personne se tenant à côté du seigneur des ténèbres. Une petite silhouette dans une robe noire, avec des yeux entachés qui brillaient d'un savoir qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir. Mais il l'avait, et ils n'avaient rien fait à propos de cela. Une fermeté fit place dans les yeux émeraude et le sauveur de la Lumière, serra ses dents alors qu'il se préparait à la vengeance.

* * *

_Si vous vous sentez le courage de me laisser un petit message, pour moi, l'auteur, la bêta, pour une remarque, pour dire que vous avez apprécié ... J'en serais vraiment heureuse (ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des mail disant que j'ai une nouvelle review )_


End file.
